The Secrets Of People
by Stepheyy
Summary: Re-Written. Everyone has secrets. When secrets are reviled everyone is surprised. Why are the secrets now just coming to everyone's attention instead of being told from the beginning? Read and find out. Char settings are to just get peoples attention. R
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my re a temp at starting a story. Don't review and ask for a quick update I most likely will be slow writing this. I will be most likely adding a whole bunch of people to the story just to keep things interesting and going. I would also like to point out that this is an AU story so anything can happen and anything is possible. If you think something is wrong tell me, I'll be glad to look it over and tell you my opinion of it. Note: That if you see a word in a different language then at the bottom of the page there will be translation. Also words may be wrong as im using an online translator. __Thanks to my beta TimeWitch16 for helping me._

The Elevator dinged at the 3rd floor of the NCIS Building. The only person in the bullpen didn't look up; he was too focused on something to notice the arrival of the elevator. A girl about thirteen stepped out; she had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was just less than five feet tall. She had pink converse shoes on; wearing a zip up hooded sweater. It was white with flowers along the arms. She walked into the Bullpen and straight over to where the only person was. She stopped in front of the desk and coughed loudly to get the man's attention.

"I was told I could find Timothy McGee or Abigail Sciuto here?" said the girl. The man finally looked up and stared at her.

"And you are?" asked the man. She smiled at him.

"My name is Sadie. Now like I asked, I'm looking for Tim or Abby, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at her wondering how the 13 year old could possibly know that. He picked up the phone and called down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Ab's there's a girl up here by the name of Sadie asking for you."

Before Gibbs could say anything else Abby had hung up on him. Less then 5 minutes later Abby was crushing the poor girl in a hug.

"Abby I can't breathe." the girl managed to get out. Abby let go and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Mars-Bar! What are you doing here anyways? Where are your parents? Do your brother and sister know your here? Do your parents know your here? Aren't you supposed to be in California? How did you get here?"

Sadie grinned letting Abby finish her rant before talking.

"Abby chill its okay, I'm here to talk to you and Tim, My parents are flying in, in two days time, neither one of them know I'm here. That's why it's called a surprise. Yes Mama und Vati know I'm here. Technically I'm supposed to be there, but I want to be here. I flew here with Admiral Panther, That's the only way Mamma and Vati let me come. He dropped me off here on the way to JAG HQ to fill in for Admiral Chegwidden. Now where's Tim?"

Gibbs sat there watching the thirteen year old with interest. She reminded him of someone. Well more or less like Brett and Annie, who were off somewhere in the world. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Abby talking.

"Gibbs, I would like you to meet Marsadies McGee, Tim's baby sister. She currently lives in California, but has lived all over. She just moved to Cali about a year ago and spent the past 3 years before that in Germany. She speaks fluent English, German, Spanish, and French and knows some Russian. Maybe if she's around long enough you can help her. I need to find Timmy come on Mars-Bar!"

Sadie laughed as she was dragged off following Abby leaving Gibbs less then thrilled and confused.

Just after Abby and Sadie left, two girls walked over from where they were hiding. They both gave Gibbs a hug and wore matching smiles; they looked to be about 14 years old. One girl had long fiery red hair down to the butt pulled into two braids with sparkly green eyes; the other girl had the same length of brown hair pulled into two braids with Mocha Chocolate eyes.

They also wore matching outfits. The girl with the red hair had a pink tank top on that said 'Live and Let Die' in blue, jeans cut off shorts with pink flip flops with a flower on the top, the other girl had the top in blue with the writing in pink, the same jean cut off shorts and blue flip flops with the flower on it. They both had a permanent visitors pass hanging at the bottom of their tops. Gibbs looked at them and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello Brett, Hello Annie. How long are you girls staying for?"

Annie grinned; she had been given the nickname Annie when she was 3 by Brett. She had given Brett the nickname Brett the same day. Annie who was the more talkative one spoke up

"We're staying for the whole month. Saba Eli has about 10 meetings here so here we are. If you're wondering he dropped us off and said normal rules apply while staying/visiting family members." Both Brett and Annie rolled their eyes while Gibbs looked amused. Finally after a minute he spoke up.

"Okay Jenny's coming down the stairs so when she comes over you can tell us where you just were, and then you can repeat that to Ziva, Ari and Kate later."

The girls nodded and grinned to each other. Jenny had walked over and gave them both hugs happy to see them home.

"Hello girls did you just get here?" Both girls nodded and finally Brett spoke, in a shy, low voice.

"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago. Saba Eli dropped us off." said Annie

Jenny nodded her head smiling at them, and asked.

"So where have you girls' been since we last saw you and who are you girls staying with?"

This time Annie spoke up.

"I'm staying with you for the next two days. Aba, Mom, and Talia are visiting mom's parents in Indiana and get back on Wednesday. If you're wondering we're here for the next month. If you must know we just got back from visiting Ima in London, England. We were there for 2 weeks which was fun."

Jenny looked at her watch and sighed.

"Girls I have to go."

She gave them a kiss on the cheek before walking off, not before calling to them over her shoulder.

"Have fun. Don't cause too much trouble; I'll pick you girls up later when I head home. If I don't get home till late Jethro will take you."

Annie and Brett agreed then ran off to find Ziva; they found her 10 minutes later in the gym working out. Ziva had seen them coming and said nothing. She was practicing with Tony and knew that if Tony saw them she would have to explain why one girl looked like her and the other looked like the Director.

Translation German:

(1)Mamma

(2)Und

(3)Vati

Translation English:

(1)Mommy

(2)And

(3)Daddy


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story is a bit hard for me to write. I'm not used to people in my stories keeping secrets and being very secretive type of thing. Just a warning. Note: Ari is not evil in this story and Kate is still Alive. Nothing that involved Ari happened. Ziva was personally asked for by Jenny and Mossad agreed. Also when you see the lyrics listen to the song with it on YouTube. The correct lyric for the 1st song is She but sense I had a girl sing it I changed it to he to be more fitting for the person singing it.

Zivaleh is Ziva's full name in my story. It will be used a lot seeing as I like people with long names only shorting it down. Like Zivaleh to Ziva type thing. Thanks to Qubiliah (sp?) for Beta-ing this chapter seeing as my beta dropped off the face of the earth. (TimeWitch16)

**Chapter 2 **

**Have you ever been in love or Married? If so who and how long? **

Abby arrived in the lab five minutes later with Sadie. Sadie grinned while walking around the room, checking out Abby's lab, when all of a sudden she turned to face Abby.

"Mom and Dad told me the news. I'm soo excited to become an aunt. Does Sarah know? Question, Can I move down here with you guys please? I love Mom and Dad, but I want to see you, Tim, and Sarah more. I also don't have any up there, and I'm tired of moving around so much. It's just not worth it anymore." She asked Abby pleadingly.

At this Abby sat down and thought for a moment. Mars-Bar really did have a good point. She would love for her Mars-Bar to live with her, but there was also the baby to consider. They did, however, have a guest room that was mostly Sarah's when she slept over; perhaps they could turn it into Sadie's room. She'd have to talk to Timmy and Lizzie about it before anything was said. She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt pressure on her shoulder she was startled out of her thoughts, she quickly turned around to see what was the cause of the pressure.

"TIMMY!" Abby shouted excitedly.

He grinned at her excitement and kissed her on the cheek. Obviously, he didn't know Sadie was there, or he wouldn't have kissed her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" He asked, wanting to make sure everything was alright.

Abby smiled tiredly before answering.

"Let's see, tired, overworked, caffeine deprived, and oh yea, nauseous." She answered.

McGee nodded and smiled apolitically before responding,

"It will go away eventually." Abby sighed agreeing with what Tim had said

"I know. I can't wait though. It's driving me insane."

She complained, stressing the word 'insane'. McGee agreed and upon spotting Sadie next to him, he jumped.

"Marmalade? What are you doing here? Where are mom and dad?"

He asked trying not to think about how much the girl had seen or heard of the conversation. Sadie laughed, she had gotten the nickname Marmalade when she was two, she was mad at Tim for something and wouldn't answer him. So he kept calling her different names until she answered him. It just so happened that it was Marmalade she had answered to, after that, the name just stuck. He never called her Sadie or Marsadies unless he had to.

"Well, I'm here because I'm visiting you and Abby. Mom and Dad are at the house in California. I plan on visiting Sarah tomorrow, sense I know she doesn't have any classes. I also asked Abby something that I really want you guys to take into consideration."

Sadie said the last part cryptically so she knew he would ask Abby about it and they would really discuss it. McGee nodded and hugged her tightly. He wondered how she got here and what she asked Abby but he knew better then to ask now. He would worry about it later.

Three hours later, Gibbs had ended up inviting everyone over to his house for drinks. Of course, everyone had agreed to go, but McGee was a little hesitant, as he had Sadie to worry about. But he ended up saying yes at the last moment sense Sarah called and she was sleeping over. He figured each sister would sleep in both guest rooms.

At Gibbs house everyone had decided to play a game, TRUTH, as Abby called it. Abby had decided that there was only one free pass per round. She had also decided that once a month this game would continue, Everyone would answer one question, asked by one person every month. If Abby asked a question this month, next month someone else would ask a question.

"So Probie, it's my turn to ask a question." Tony grinned.

Tony decided to go, seeing as no one else wanted to. Kate had gotten back from her trip early so she decided to join them, instead of staying at home.

"So Probie, Have you ever been in love or Married? If so, who was it, and how long did it last?" Tim sighed and looked at Abby.

Silently she nodded enough so he would be able to see, but not enough for people to notice.

"Well, I have been married and still am. I have been married for eight years, and I'm married to Abby." He informed, and had to hold back a smile at the reactions the revelation got.

There were gasps of surprise and shock that echoed around the room, before smiles broke out on everyone's faces. After the shock of the answer wore down, it was time for Ducky's answer.

"Well my dear Anthony, I have never been married, but I was in love once back in High School, Her name was Alexandra." He was about to go into further detail, but before he was able to Palmer went, much to everyone's thanks.

"No, I have never been in love or married, but I hope it will change with in the next couple of years." Palmer sheepishly admitted, blushing fuchsia at Tony's reaction.

Tony laughed at the answer and ended up getting head slapped by Ducky. Everyone else was just glad Jimmy had told the truth. They answered in a circle; it went Tony, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ziva and finally Abby sitting beside Tony. So now it was Gibbs' turn.

"Yes, I have been in love twice. The first was Shannon then I lost her. Then I found someone else. I have been married four times, which you all know, and no, I do not plan on getting married a fifth time." He answered vaguely and everyone sighed at it, but it was Gibbs.

Of course, Tony wanted more, but wasn't stupid enough to ask. Next was Jenny and everyone knew it was going to be an interesting answer.

"I have never been married and yes, I am in love with someone, but his name will not be told." Jenny grinned at how well she had evaded the answer with out using her pass. Everyone rolled their eyes at the dramatic answer Jenny had given them.

Kate was next and she knew she had to tell the truth. "Yes, I'm married. We have been married for about six and a half years. His name is Ari Haswari, and the only person in this room that attended the wedding was Ziva." Everyone was curious about the answer, but had let it slide knowing they would come back to it later.

Everyone was watching Ziva, wondering what answer she would have.

"I was in love with my childhood sweetheart. Unfortunately he was killed when we where sixteen. Five years later, someone else was killed, in the same way that he was. I ran away after her funeral and nearly died myself, if someone didn't find me and bring me back." Jenny smiled knowing what Ziva was talking about.

"Your brother?" She questioned wanting to make sure.

Ziva nodded before continuing.

"He told me that it was okay to be upset and cry, but killing myself wasn't the answer. Kate, I'm sure Ari told you that story." Kate nodded, and everyone moved on to Abby to prevent Ziva from losing it.

"Well as you know now, I married Timmy about eight years ago. Speaking of which Tim when is Sarah coming over to the house?" Everyone laughed and turned to Tony, who hadn't answered his own question.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, it was about a year before I joined NCIS. Her name was Kay, one day she was just gone. No Note, no nothing. It was just around the time Gibbs butted into my case, I started to heal and I was

getting ready to move soon anyways." Everyone smiled because they had heard about Tony's case that Gibbs took over.

Kate remembered the time Gibbs and Tony butt in on her case. Ziva remembered the case that brought her to NCIS. Suddenly Ziva's phone went off. She spoke to the person for a moment before looking up at Gibbs.

"Gibbs can my brother come over? He would really like to see me and I will not be home tonight."

Ziva asked, hoping Gibbs would say yes, as she too wanted to see her brother.

Gibbs nodded and Ziva spoke into the phone again before hanging up wearing a large smile. A few minutes later everyone heard the door open and the floor boards creak. Soon enough, two figures came into view. The smallest one ran straight to Kate and into her arms. Abby was shocked to see it was one of the girls she had seen earlier that day from the corner of her eye.

"Annie calm down." Kate soothed.

Everyone was shocked, expect Ziva, to hear Kate say something so calming. Ziva looked over at her brother and nodded. So he walked over and sat behind her letting her lean into his embrace.

"This is my brother Ari and my niece Hannah, or as she likes to be called Annie. Only I am allowed to call her Anna." She said with pride.

Everyone smiled knowing Ziva and Kate really loved that girl. Annie looked up at her aunt and smiled before asking.

"Aunt Ziva, what does my name mean?" Ziva smiled at the girl and thought for a minute, before saying.

"Hannah is a Hebrew name for Grace of God, and Arianna means Holy in Italian. Your real mother has already told you what your last name means." Annie nodded and settled back down into her mom's arms.

Ari still holding Ziva smiled at three of his favorite girls in the whole world. Ari looked up noticed Jenny along with everyone else in the room.

"Shalom Jennifer, it is nice to see you again, everyone else, I am happy to finally meet you. I would like to know your names for future reference." Everyone nodded and gave out their names.

After which, Ari had thanked them and then decided to make Ziva sing, even if he had to use force, but he didn't believe he would have to.

"Zivaleh I think everyone would love you hear your lovely voice." He grinned at the death glare she sent him.

Ziva shook her head no, but after five minutes of everyone begging, she got up and starting singing her favorite song. Robbie Williams' Angels. It was the song she sang at her sister's funeral. It had seemed fitting at the time and it was originally, Tali's favorite song.

_I Sit and Wait_

_Does An Angel contemplate my fate_

_And Do They Know_

_The Places Where We Go_

_When We're Gray And Old_

_'Cause I've Been Told_

_That Salvation lets their Wings Unfold_

_So When I'm lieing in my bed_

_Thoughts running though my head_

_And I Feel The Love Is Dead_

_I'm Loving Angels instead_

_And Through it all he offers me Protection_

_A Lot Of Love and Affection_

_weather I'm right or wrong_

_And Down the waterfall_

_Where ever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, he wont forsake me_

_I'm loving Angels instead_

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And My Pain walks down a one way street_

_I Look Above_

_And know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes breath to my bones_

_And When love is dead_

_I'm Loving Angels Instead_

_And Through it all he offers me Protection_

_A Lot Of Love and Affection_

_weather I'm right or wrong_

_And Down the waterfall_

_Where ever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, he wont forsake me_

_I'm loving Angels instead_

_And Through it all he offers me Protection_

_A Lot Of Love and Affection_

_weather I'm right or wrong_

_And Down the waterfall_

_Where ever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, he wont forsake me_

_I'm loving Angels instead_

After she had finished singing, everyone started clapping and demanding an encore. She didn't want to do one however. What she wanted to do, was curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep, thinking of the little sister she lost. Everyone stopped bugging her once they saw she was ready to crack. Ari had pulled her into his arms and spoke softly in Hebrew to her, calming her down a bit. By the time everyone decided to go home, Annie had fallen asleep in Ziva's lap. Ziva had been combing through Annie's hair from the time she had fallen asleep. No one had said anything, seeing as they knew Ziva would most likely yell at them and most likely want to kill them.

Ari had stood up and picked Annie up, before helping Ziva and Kate up. McGee had helped Abby up, while Tony and Palmer helped Ducky and of course, Gibbs had helped Jenny up. Jenny and Gibbs walked everyone to the front door, but before Gibbs could shut the door Abby spoke up.

"Director, why aren't you leaving too?" Jenny smiled slightly, only Abby would notice that.

"Well, my bedroom had a leak in the roof so; I'm staying here over night until it can get fixed in the morning. Good night Abby. Drive safely." After that everyone had left. Jenny gave a breath of relief and made her way upstairs.

She peeked into a room that was painted Blue. There, she saw their second oldest daughter sleeping peacefully, not caring that her parents had guests over. She proceeded to walk over to a door beside the previous one and peaked in. The room was painted purple and in the middle of the room was a toddler bed, with a child sleeping peacefully, just like the girl in the blue room.

Normally, their bedroom doors weren't closed, but Jenny had closed them so that all the noise wouldn't wake them up. The basement door was closed as well, and for once, every other door in the house. From there, she walked into the bedroom, got changed and fell onto the bed falling asleep as soon as her head made contact with the pillow.

AN: I would have painted the second room pink but I hate the color pink for the purpose that its a way to popular colour and its to bright on me. Note that the only pink piece of clothing I own is a tank top I never wear and a hoodie shirt I never wear as well. Well I do own a Pink Panther Pillow that hangs on my wall :)


	3. Chapter 3

An: OMG...Thanks giving for those Canadian people. OMG Yesterday family dinner at Grandma's house....5 year old cousin worships me, god im such a bad roll model but the kids 5 im not gonna break her heart. Her heart was already broken back in August when I missed her birthday party. My excuse for not being there? I was at camp so Ha! Oh yeah...You get to meet Brett's parents in this chapter.

_**Chapter 3**_

The morning after the party nobody felt like getting up, but unfortunately everyone had to because, they had to go in to work. Everyone arrived at work and it was peaceful to about midday when a loud scream pierced the hallways of NCIS.

Everybody wanting to know what was going on followed the direction where the scream originated from. What ever they were expecting, it was not what they found.

A girl around fourteen years old was with the Director. She was a splitting image of her and Tony decided to speak up to see if they needed any help. The girl had long red hair and the clearest blue eyes Tony had ever seen.

"Director is everything alright?" He asked.

Jenny looked up and nodded with a smile on her face. She knew things had got out of hand and watched Tony tell every other agent; expect Gibbs' team to go back to work. He was one of the best agents there and nobody was stupid enough to piss him, or his team mates off.

He was trained as a cop, later trained as a Federal Agent. Ziva was trained as a Mossad assassin, Kate was Secret Service before NCIS and Tim was a computer Geek.

"Everything is fine, just a minor disagreement, right Brett?" Jenny said, with no room for argument.

Brett nodded, looking anything but happy. All she wanted was to know why she couldn't get her birthday wish. After all, it wasn't that big of a deal. She had a right to know him, and just because he and dad hadn't seen each other in over thirty years, should not mean she had to suffer as well.

It was not like she was missing school or anything, as she was home schooled and pretty much lived in Israel with her best friend Annie. They traveled with her grandfather and private Tutor. Every couple of months, they would stop in either; England for three weeks or here.

"Yes sir, just a minor disagreement with my mother." She replied glaring back at her mother.

Tony grinned, obviously wanting more information. Jenny knew Brett wouldn't say anything; as she was shy, but Tony's Tony.

She could speak French, Spanish, Hebrew, and English. She was in the middle of learning Russian from Ziva and her father, also American Sign Language. She's been to practically every country in the world.

You never know what Tony could get out of you with out him even trying. Brett was smart, yes, but Tony would not take no for an answer. He had been raised to speak three different languages and knew every trick in the book and out of the book as well as the fact that he was taught by Gibbs.

"Mother? I didn't know you had a daughter Director." Jenny nodded, already annoyed with Tony.

She looked back at Brett who was usually sweet and shy. She wished Brett could have a normal life, with normal friends, but with Jenny who was being The First Director Of An Armed Federal Agency and her over protective father, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Plus, with what Brett did with most of her time.

She was the First Female Director of an Armed Federal Agency, she had everyone breathing down her back at once and it was far from pleasant. Brett's father was a former Marine Scout/Sniper for the Marine core, but quit years ago. He had then joined NCIS and is now a Field Agent.

"Mom…These people are scaring me." Bret admitted while moving out of view from them.

Jenny sighed as Brett moved behind her. She was back to being shy. The only wish Brett had for her birthday next week was to meet her grandfather, as she knew he was still alive.

Jenny and Brett's father had tried to explain that it was not as easy as she thinks it to be. But Jenny and her boyfriend of sixteen years had given up and decided to surprise her on her birthday. Though Brett knew the trip was coming, she just didn't know the surprise party after words was down in her father's home town. The party, and being in the town made Brett happy and that's all that matters.

"Alright People back to work!" Jenny ordered just wanting to go back to her office and let Brett's father deal with her.

Sadly, a week later Brett was fourteen, and they had pulled up in front of a store in a small town called StillWater Pennsylvania. Brett got out of the car and quickly moved beside her mother. Together Gibbs, Jenny and Brett walked into the store.

Jackson Gibbs looked up from reading the paper once he heard the bell ring. He never imagined that his son finally returned home after all these years. Gibbs didn't even know he had a niece and nephew. Jack wished he could tell his son right there and then, but he knew his daughter would kill him, as Leroy left on bad terms with her.

"Leroy?" he said shocked.

Jethro took a breath, counted to ten, and nodded. He counted to about thirty this time before answering. He hadn't seen his dad in thirty years and yet, he still hadn't changed. Though he really wanted to see his sister, who he hadn't seen sense she was eleven. He wouldn't recognize her if someone showed him a picture.

The last time he saw her, she had fiery red hair down to the waist pulled into two long braids, he could never forget because he had started doing her hair when she was three, after their mother passed away. Gibbs and Jack never did get along, and he felt bad for leaving DS alone with him.

"Jack. It's nice to see you again." Not being called Dad stung, but it had been thirty years and he shouldn't expect much of his son.

Jack was pretty sure his son was only here to see his sister. The last time they saw each other was the same day the two of them had last seen each other. Dominique was only eleven, and Leroy had been eighteen.

He had left to join the Marine Corp and was Honorably Discharged eighteen years ago. That would have made Leroy about thirty one and Dominique would be twenty four. His kids were both grown, with kids of their own, and Jack wished he had the guts to tell Leroy he remarried.

"Welcome home son." Brett looked at the man called Jack, and right away she could tell she got her wish.

She had been really excited that she finally got to meet her only living grandfather, as her mother's father killed himself when her mom was sixteen, leaving her to raise her twelve year old sister Lily by her self.

There mother had died of cancer when Jenny was nine. Lily was five, and of course, they were both mamma's angels and it had hurt them pretty badly when both parents died. Lily had found their mother's body 'sleeping' on the couch, and Jenny had found their father's body on the floor in the study.

"Thank you. Jack." Gibbs stopped talking for a minute, deciding if he should run out the door now, but he had quickly changed his mind.

If he walked out that door, Brett would never talk to him again and it would be like losing another child. He had had Kelly shortly after he joined the Marines. Nine years later she was killed, along with his first wife, Shannon Marie Gibbs.

He quit the Marines and joined NCIS and a couple of years later, he found love again and had another daughter. Named after her big sister, whose first name was Kelly and middle name Anne.

"I would like you to meet my girlfriend Jenny Shepard of sixteen years, and our daughter Brittney Kellyanne Shepard-Gibbs who is fourteen today." Jack's smile got wider, if that was even possible.

He studied Brittney and could tell she looked like her mother, only she had her father's blue eyes. She wasn't very tall, but wasn't short either. She didn't have a city accent like he thought she would. It sounded exotic; maybe it was Somalian, or even Israeli. He wondered if they ever lived in the country or Content.

She probably didn't, as her skin was to pale to have lived there for even a year. If she did, she would probably be more tan that she was.

"Well Brittney, I can see where you get your good looks from." Jack grinned while he looked at Jenny.

Brett smiled and spoke in a soft voice. You could tell she was shy, as she did not sound very confident when she talked. She was raised with manners, and probably taught to honor the uniform as well. Though, he would have to ask her later, if he got the chance. She was fidgety, almost nervous like and moved her hands a lot.

He wondered if English was the only language she knew, but doubted it as schools taught Spanish. Brett had stopped paying him any attention and hid her face in Leroy's coat. He should make Leroy take that off.

"Thank you sir, call me Brett please. Everyone does."If you asked anyone that knew Brett Shepard they would say she's a shy, but friendly girl with long red hair that reached her shoulders, like her aunt's and mother's hair.

Brett was a childhood nickname that had stuck to everyone and it was one of the rare names, that as a nickname, she liked. She only got called Brittney when she was in trouble or if she was forced to say it. Her best friend Annie had given it to her when they were three, and Brett gave her the nickname Annie, as she picked up from Aunt Ziva who called her Anna.

"Call me Jack, Alright Brett. Happy Birthday, I'm sure you're very happy to be fourteen, as you get lots of freedom correct?" It was like nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

He got to see his son again, his son's girlfriend and his granddaughter. He watched as she nodded and focused his attention on Jenny. She seemed to have a fire burning in her eyes, and could hold her own.

She looked smart and confident. He wondered if they worked together, or if she even worked. He would get all the answers he wanted later, but right now he was going to get to know them, well as best as he could with out upsetting anyone.

"Red head eh? Well your pretty darlin' if only I was twenty years younger." Jenny laughed. Oh he was a flirt. She could flirt straight back with him, but Jethro would get mad, and she did not want to deal with his temper today.

It was their daughter's birthday and nothing was going to change that. So she would keep on his good side for now. Tomorrow however, she would be back to her normal self and trying to piss off Jethro for no reason.

It was always fun, especially at work when she can use her 'I'm the boss card, so do as I say' voice. Jack looked so much like Jethro it was scary, I guess its father like son.

"Thank you Jack, I love my hair. Though, I did cut it once, which was a big mistake." She said smiling at the memory that came to mind.

Jack grinned, noticing Jenny wasn't shy as Brett was. Jack wondered how short she cut her hair and why it was such a big mistake, but let it go thinking she just didn't like the haircut. Jack wasn't a curious person, but when it involved his son, he was definitely curious. Now he wondered about Jenny's name.

Was her name really Jenny? Or was it short for Jennifer or something else. Well the only way was to ask and that's just what he did after he finished looking at her. Her Green eyes were twinkling and had fire burning in them. He wondered why.

"So is Jenny short for Jennifer?" Jenny nodded.

Damn, of course he would figure it out. She hated the name Jennifer. Never less her name was Jennifer Lilith Shepard for nothing. It meant that she was strong willed and her little sister had the same name basically only in a different order.

Lilith Jennifer Shepard, or more commonly known as Lily. Lily was dangerous and was a CIA Agent, the best they had and would never fire her. She only knew how to behave around Brett and her kids. Jasper Brian Shepard-Thomson and Alexia Katrina Shepard-Alexandrov, both had their father's names and her last name, which was a good thing.

"Yes. It is Jennifer but I go by Jenny. Only the rare person gets away with calling me Jennifer." Jack grinned.

Knowing she was the second best perfect woman for his son. The first best was Shannon, he knew they had got married, knew they had had a little girl named Kelly Anne Gibbs. He didn't know how they died and something told him he didn't want to know.

Jack wondered how long it would take Leroy to ask about his sister. He loved her more then anything in the world and never could say no to her. In his eyes she was a princess, and would break if she heard the word no. He suspected it was the same with Brett, but chose not to ask.

"Hey Jack, Where's Dominique?" Jethro asked, as if on cue.

Jack looked over at Leroy and shrugged. Knowing Dominique, she would come in at the wrong time with the twins. It wasn't his place to tell him about the twins, but he would blow up at her for not telling him.

But Dominique would kill him for telling Leroy. Let's just say, she wasn't looking forward to being a mom at the time she ended up pregnant. She was temped to run away and just not deal with it, but after a long talk with Jack, she did the right thing. Stayed where she was and raised her kids with help from her father.

"She mentioned spending the day down at the beach, but she should be back soon knowing her." It was true. She wanted to spend time with the kids while she had time off work, and it was summer, so it's not like they were missing school.

They were hard to deal with alone though. Luckily her boyfriend Stan Burly, who lived in DC, loved the kids as much as she did. The door suddenly opened and two five year olds ran in screaming at each other.

Gibbs thought they looked like someone he knew and connected the dots. His sister wasn't a little girl anymore. She grew up and had kids of her own. They were arguing about a star as far as he could tell.

"LJ GIVE ME BACK MY STAR!" He was named after me? He would have to ask her about that later.

The boy LJ looked like a mini him, and the little girl looked like a mini Dominique. They looked no older then five…and twins by the similarity.

He knew twins ran in the family, but wow. Actually, he was very surprised Brett wasn't a twin. The Boy grinned and shook his head. He was just teasing her and would give the star back later, when he had to it seemed.

He wondered when Dom would show up, and demand him give the star back to his sister. He also wondered who was older. More questions and yet, no answers.

"Gotta catch me first JL!" Jack rolled his eyes, he had enough.

They were arguing and if they kept it up Jackie would cry, and Leo would get grounded for two weeks for making his sister cry. If he got grounded, then Jack would be stuck babysitting two grumpy five year olds.

He wondered how long it would take Leroy to realize these two kids are his niece and nephew, who are named after him and himself. Jackie and Leo had two first names and one middle name. Jackie had two L's and one J in her name, while it was the other way around for Leo.

"Jacqueline-Leonora and Leroy-Jethro what happened?" he demanded.

The two kids cringed at their full names being used. So they hated the names, Gibbs suspected they only used LJ and JL as their names, and only got called by their full names when they were in Trouble. He guessed Jack was watching them, and so he used their full names.

Jack had simply nodded at the kids, and it was like he made them continue to get one of them in trouble. Where were his sister and their father? The only thing really running though Gibbs' mind at the moment was, he was going to kill the kid who knocked his sister up.

"Umm LJ stole my star, and he wont give it back. Make him give it back please?" JL pleaded.

Jack nodded and turned on Leo, He stared at LJ until he gave the star back.. He was probably used to this thing as if it happened every day. Well they were twins so it probably did. The kids seemed to have good manners, and were raised perfectly.

He wondered what Jack would say to make the boy give the star back. If he even gave it back. Though he suspected stone cold hard punishment would be involved if he didn't do as Jack said. He saw the boy pass the star back to his sister with out a word after Jack spoke.

"Give it back before your mother finds out." The doors opened and Dominique walked in carrying some bags. She put them on the counter and turned around, she had saw Leroy.

Leroy had also turned around and faced her. They set their eyes on each other before freezing.

Jack sighed, and wondered who would snap out of it first. Dominique opened her mouth and closed it again a couple of times. This was the first time she had seen her brother in many, many years, and she could still recognize him, only he had scars every where and was with two other red heads it seemed. She wondered who they were, before speaking one word.

"Leo?"

Gibbs nodded and walked over to hug her. She did the same and didn't bother to hold back the tears. This was her wish for so many years; to see her brother again and tell him everything that had happened. For now though, she was fine crying in his arms.

Gibbs had to hold back tears, which didn't work and walked over to hug his sister. She had grown up and he was surprised he could even recognize her. Though in her eyes he saw pain, and knew they would talk about that later. After they had finished crying, Gibbs finally said something to her.

"DS! Wow you grown up sense I last saw you." He stated the obvious.

Dominique let a smile creep up on her face. It was true, she was still growing when he left and joined the core. She was so heartbroken when he left, but had eventually moved on.

Her boyfriend would be down later and spend the weekend with her. She looked at the two red heads and thought to her self they must be the wife and daughter. Well she was only partly wrong; she was his girlfriend, not his wife. She wondered how long they had been married, because their daughter looked to be about fourteen or fifteen and very shy.

"Jen, Brett, this is my sister, Dominique Serenity Gibbs, unless she got married without telling me." He half teased, half questioned.

Dominique smiled at everyone, and figured her brother hadn't changed. Brett was a cute name, and figured Jen was probably short for Jennifer or something. She could probably get along with Jen anyways, she seemed nice enough, and that's all that mattered. Her big brother was finally home!

Gibbs wondered what was going through his sister's mind at the moment, and could tell she hadn't change that much. She still had her long waist length hair. So many questions he had to ask her, but for now he could just be contempt with being with her, his girlfriend, daughter, father, niece and nephew.

"No Leo, I didn't get married without telling you, never been married in my life." She admitted.

Two hours later, Jack had managed to get Brett alone and was able to get her to talk. She was sweet, kind, Shy, and perfect. Not like any other fourteen year old he knew. Leroy wouldn't talk to him at fourteen, and Dominique, well…she was missing her brother a bit too much.

"So Brett, tell me a bit about yourself, maybe a bit about your parents too, if you want to of course." Brett grinned and opened to mouth ready to start talking.

Brett was really shy. Well, expect when she was talking to Saba Eli or Annie. She was around them long enough not to feel shy towards them.

"Well my best friend's name is Annie, and we travel the world with her grandfather. Annie's step-mom and aunt both work under mom and dad. I speak fluent English, French, Spanish and Hebrew..."

She told him everything that she had been up to, and what her parents do, how they met, and answered most of the questions he asked.

The end.

**Review please. Tell me what you think about it and ideas are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I'm Back! If you can guess correctly why Abby doesn't drink much Caffeine or drink any Alcohol you get a part in my story somehow. Also thanks to my beta __**Qubiliah**__, which kinda goes both ways help wise. Oh yeah for later chapters if you wanna know more about__** Jenny's family**__ read __**MissJayne's**__ stories. By the way __**Happy New Year **__everyone. _

Chapter 4

What is your MOAS?

Marsadies smiled to herself as she entered her new classroom for first period. It was early November, so most kids wouldn't pay too much attention to her. She sat at the back of the classroom hoping the teacher would just call out attendance, and be over with it, but no...The teacher had to let the class know she was a transfer student, as the teacher put it, but Sadie, she called it new meat.

"Class, we have a transfer student joining us today. So dear, why don't you come up front and tell the class a brief story about your self." The teacher suggested looking directly at her; Marsadies took a breath and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Marsadies McGee. I just moved in with my brother and sister-in-law for… personal reasons. My brother's name is Timothy, and he's a federal agent, my sister-in-law is a Forensics Scientist and works at the same place Tim does." She said, trying to avoid her classmate's eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I also have an older sister Sarah, who is in Collage at the moment, but I spend everyday after class with her, and on the nights my brother and sister-in-law have to work the night shift. I sleep over in her dorm. Um…my parents live in California at the moment, but that could change at a moment's notice." She paused again looking around the classroom, anywhere but the eyes staring at her.

"My father is in the Navy and they reassign him all the time. My sister-in-law's name is Abby and I have known her sense I was about eight, probably younger. I'm thirteen years old, and I'd rather be called Sadie if it can be helped. Because of my brother's job, I could go missing at anytime and it's either because; I have been kidnapped, because of someone with a grudge on my brother…" By now she was extremely nervous and wanted to be anywhere but where she was, she took another deep breath before continuing.

"I could also be put into an undercover operation, who knows? I was born in Los Angles California and have lived everywhere; from Russia to Canada. You can call me what ever you like except for; Marmalade, Mars-Bar, Marsadies or Motor." She smiled slightly at the groans, but ignored it and continued.

"Those names are names I am only called by my siblings and yes, I'm the youngest. Tim works at NCIS, which stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service, which means they deal with any crimes related to the Marine Core or Navy Personnel." She rolled her eyes at the clueless looks on all of the people's faces. But took another long breath and started again.

"I have wandered around the building, but most of the time to do anything there I have to have an escort with me at all times. For the safety of my self. That's basically what my life is like, oh, and I also speak fluently in German, English, Spanish, and French." Finally, she took one last breath and finished it off.

With that, Marsadies hurried back to her seat. It wasn't like she was shy; she just didn't like talking in front of people. After school Sarah was supposed to pick her up, which she was excited for. When she got outside, she ran straight to Sarah and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Motor, did you have fun on your first day of school? Did you meet any new friends?" Sarah asked wanting to know everything about her first day.

She had gotten the nickname Motor from Sarah when she was eight and was upset about moving to North Carolina. Sarah was sixteen at the time and laughed saying she shouldn't be upset, it was an adventure. Sadie had started talking a mile a minute after that, so Sarah had called her Motor. Sadie shook her head and got into the car; she turned on the radio and just sat there waiting for Sarah to get in. When Sarah got in and started the Engine Sadie said;

"No, I didn't make any new friends. No, I did not have fun at school, I had to talk about my self and it was really, really hard." Sarah knew she didn't like speaking in public, and then she remembered something Tim told her earlier.

"Well how about we go by NCIS? Tim phoned me earlier and said there were a couple of girls there your age that you should meet, what do you say?" Sadie thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

She figured the girls couldn't be that bad, could they? They arrived at the building ten minutes later and went to the Bullpen where everyone was. The four girls saw them first.

"Hello I'm Annie Haswari and these are my friends; Brett Shepard, Chloe MacKenzie, and Mattie Rabb, you must be Marsadies McGee, am I right?" Sadie nodded smiling.

The girls don't look so bad after all.

"I am, but could you please call me Sadie, everyone does." Annie and the girls smiled agreeing.

"Well don't feel bad because your father is in the Navy. So is Chloe and Mattie's, their mom is a Marine, my father is a doctor and Brett's dad is an ex-Marine." Sadie nodded, clearly not interested in that part.

She was more interested in sleeping over at her sister's dorm room that night, because her brother and sister-in-law had a party to go to or something like that. She really didn't mind, but she wished they would tell her more, but then again Abby has been pretty tired lately and sick lately, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone and would take the secret to the grave, until Abby gave in and told her to tell people.

Later that night at Gibbs house, all the adults were in the basement as usual. Brett was upstairs asleep in her room, along with her two sisters; Maddie and Elle, which nobody knew about.

The question for the night was Abby's. Of course she was her old happy self, but she still refused to drink.

"Okay guys, the question of tonight is what is your MOAS? For those of you who don't know what that means, it's Mother of all Secrets." Gibbs sighed because he had to go first, he had to chose, well, he figured this one would be easier.

"I have a sister that goes by the name Serena. I just saw her last week for the first time in thirty years and I learned that she no longer hates me." Everyone, except Jenny was shocked to learn Gibbs had family besides his father.

After Gibbs went it was Jenny's turn. She chose something simple, not thinking that far back into her past.

"I have three daughters; Maddie, who is eighteen, Brett, who is fourteen, and Elle, who is three." She revealed, and the expressions were priceless.

Everyone sent a shocked face in her direction, to which she smiled at. They were wondering how she could have a three year old with out them knowing. After Jenny it was Tony. He grinned at the possibilities he could tell them, he decided with the easiest one.

"I have a half sister named Peyton; she lives in a small town that she was raised in. She's married and has four kids; Lily, who is fifteen, Keith, who is thirteen, the twins; Izzy and Ellie, who are ten and Alexa who's three. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon for a visit without Alexa." He said as everyone's reactions frightened him a bit.

Everyone grinned at the fact that they could get Dirt on Tony. Ducky was next, there where far too many things for him to chose from.

"I confess to not always being this cheerful. For a while when I was just a teenager, I was in a rough spot." Everyone looked at Ducky shocked, not knowing how to react to that.

But they continued anyways, Kate was next and she thought of something to give most people there a scare.

"My sister is a marine and she currently works over at JAG Headquarters." Everyone looked at her strangely, so Gibbs had to ask.

"What's her name?" Kate smirked and said.

"You worked a case with her a couple of years ago; Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb JR was framed for murder." Gibbs stared at her then remembered.

"Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie?" Kate nodded quite pleased with her self.

"Now I know where you get the Attitude from." Kate nodded grinning, she saw two of her favorite people walk down the steps and her grin got wider.

"Special Agent Gibbs, your door was unlocked and we heard people down here." Gibbs nodded.

"Ms. MacKenzie, Mr. Rabb?" They nodded.

"Its Mac and Harm, we're off duty." Gibbs sighed.

"Alright then, It's Gibbs, you already know Kate, Abby, and Tony, so there's Ziva, Jenny, and Tim." Gibbs pointed them out, Mac and Harm nodded.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Harm and this is my partner Mac." Mac smiled and looked directly into her sister's eyes.

"Hey Lyn, mommy dearest wants to meet my Hubby, she wants to meet yours too." Kate rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Guys, can we finish this game, because I really need to leave." Everyone nodded and said it was Tim's turn. He thought for a moment.

"I almost followed my father's footsteps and joined the Navy. Not that there's anything wrong with it." After Tim, it was Ziva. It was hard for her, but she decided on one.

"My first kill was when I was ten and out of self defense." She revealed. Jimmy and Abby were the only ones left.

Jimmy got to go next seeing as he was next in the circle.

"I have two younger brothers who won't talk to me because I won't talk to my own father." Everyone wondered why, but let it go seeing that he didn't want to talk about it.

Abby was the only one left, but she hesitated.

"I would share my MOAS, but I don't feel up to telling it in-front of Mac and Harm, no offense." Mac smiled and nodded.

"None taken, trust me, I've been there. I've known Harm for years and he still doesn't know a lot about me." Abby smiled at that.

Five minutes later, everyone was getting up to leave. Gibbs wondered why both Kate and Abby refused anything to drink, but he had a feeling he knew why Abby refused but Kate? She was a mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

_An: the last was kinda long so I cut it down. Sorry about the wait chapter 6 is still in the works. I'm having trouble trying to get it all down. I got to a certain point and then im blocked so hopefully Qubiliah will be able to help me. Oh right...in case you haven't figured it out. I don't own NCIS or One Tree Hill, unless burnt discs of various NCIS episodes count. _

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Meeting People**_

The next morning Ziva was the only one at her desk. When she was working she saw a blonde lady walk in with five kids behind her, Ziva noted that the female had a slight limp when she walked.

"Hello Miss, may I help you?" She asked curious as to why she was here. The lady raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother, Tony DiNozzo." Ziva nodded.

"He's with the Director at the moment, but he should be back in a minute."

The lady nodded and leaned against the desk waiting for her brother to get out of his meeting.

"I'm Peyton by the way, these are my kids; Lily, Jamie, Keith, Anna, and Izzy."

Ziva nodded at the news. "Ah yes, I heard about you."

Peyton raised her eyebrow once again at this, but said nothing of it; rather she gave the kids orders.

"Jamie, call your mother. Lily, Keith, you as well please." The three children pulled out their cell phones and started talking rapidly. After they finished talking to their parents and hung up, Peyton decided to explain.

"Lily is only my step daughter, as is Keith is my step son, Jamie is my nephew. He and Lily can never be away from each other longer then a week due to issues." She explained and Ziva nodded.

"My oldest niece and her best friend are always together, they practically live together." Peyton smirked at this.

"How old are they?" She asked curiously. Ziva smiled.

"Fourteen." She answered and once again Peyton smirked.

"Lily and Jamie are the same age." Ziva nodded and asked,

"I'm guessing you speak Fluent Spanish and Italian, right?"

Peyton nodded yes and elaborated. "Well, not so much Spanish really, but Italian, yeah. The kids know basic Italian." This time it was Ziva's turn to smirk.

"I notice you walk with a limb that is barely noticeable, is that recent?" She wondered in which Peyton smiled.

"Oh? That's from High School; I got shot in the leg. Thought I was gonna die but here I am." Ziva nodded at this news.

"Fun." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Peyton nodded laughing along with Ziva. She saw Tony and two other people walk over and grinned.

"ANTH! Who are your friends?" She shouted in which Tony groaned.

"My boss and The M.E." He indicated to the two people beside him.

Peyton grinned. "Peyton Sawyer-Scott, at your service." Tony laughed at this before explaining.

"This is my sister Peyton, her kids; Lily, Keith, Ellie, and Izzy. Who's the blonde haired boy?" He asked curious not recognizing him.

Jamie smirked. "Name's J-Luke." Peyton laughed as Tony stared at him.

"Please tell me he's joking?" He looked back at his sister. Peyton shook her head.

"Yes and no. It's a nickname. He's had it sense he was a baby. Everyone calls him that." Peyton looked at Jamie as she explained.

"J-Luke, tell him your name please?" She asked/ordered. Jamie sighed.

"It's Jamie Scott. I'm the only kid who doesn't have two last names out of the family." Tony looked at him.

"And why is that?" Jamie grinned.

"Not telling." Tony rolled his eyes at the petty behavior.

"Peyton, tell him to drop the attitude. Why does he look so much like your step-daughter?" He asked just making the connection between the two.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "No I won't tell him that, and it's because their cousins. I would explain, but it's complicated, it would take forever to explain and you still wouldn't understand." Tony laughed.

"How complicated can it be?" Jamie nodded at Lily who said;

"My brother's brother is my cousin, and my brother is also my cousin."

Lily smiled at the looks she got. "I told you it was complicated."

Gibbs still stared at her. "Can I help you with something sir? You're looking a lot like my father when ever I tell him what I've been doing sense I last saw him."

Peyton smirked. "What did you do to Andy?"

Lily smirked. "Oh nothing, though he did buy me a boat."

That got Gibbs attention. "You sail?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "I have my license, for the state of North Carolina and New Zealand."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "Really?" Lily nodded.

"I spend most Holidays in New Zealand and my summers. I also have a License to carry a gun, which I don't carry around most of the time. I carry a pocket Knife on me at all times, I've had a Cell Phone sense I was seven; let's see I'm a trained Life guard, I have a Degree in First Aid, I have a Black Belt in Karate, plus I take several other Martial Arts, I play Several sports, I play several Instruments, I do three different types of Dance, I take Art Lessons, I have after school jobs, Skating and Gymnastics." She rattled off.

Gibbs looked at her shocked, as did everyone else, expect for Peyton and the kids. "How do you have time for all that?"

Lily grinned. "Well, I do Martial Arts before school; I do sports after school till four thirty. I do music on my own time and in class, as well as Art. I take Dance every Saturday at ten am to three pm; I do Gymnastics from four to six pm, skating from seven thirty to nine pm.

"Then I get to sleep in on Sunday's and then get up at eight am go for a run that lasts till around nine am. I have a shower which lasts till nine thirty am; work at the Cafe from ten am to twelve pm.

"Then I go over to the Dealership from twelve thirty pm to two thirty. I go to the Shop from three pm to four thirty pm. Then from five pm to seven pm, I work at the store, from there I work at the Label from seven thirty pm to nine thirty pm, after that I head to the club and work there from nine thirty pm to ten thirty pm. I have Monday's off, though I still have school, and JL is with me all the time." She said looking over at him, Jamie nodded.

"So Peyton, where's the husband?" Tony asked and Peyton rolled her eyes at him.

"Business meeting, he'll be here later." She informed.

Tony nodded taking his sister's word for now.

"So how's life lately?" Peyton smiled.

"Good. I got work and kids to worry about. Most of all, I'm wondering if I'm going to get a phone call saying that you and, or, Derek are KIA." Tony sighed and hugged his little sister.

"I promise nothing is going to happen to me or Derek, we love you too much." Peyton buried her head in his chest.

"That's not the point Anthony. Besides at the moment, I need to make sure my husband's health is alright. Because if something happened to him there's no way I could handle it. Lily and Keith would be sent back to their mother's and then it'd be just me and the twins." Tony smiled.

"You'd do fine, trust me. Besides that's not going to happen, remember that threat I made to him when I first met him?" Peyton nodded.

"You called him Rake Boy." Tony grinned.

"I still do call him that." Peyton rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That is true, Isabelle, Annabelle, tell Uncle Tony about your new bedroom." The twins grinned.

"We had it painted red and blue. Above our beds is a painting of a bulldog that Uncle Derek painted for mommy years ago. We named him Derek Anthony, and on the other side of the room it says our names; Annabelle Elizabeth Camilla and Isabelle Rebecca Karen Sawyer-Scott. The left side, near our bedroom window, has the Times, Month, Days, and year we were born on it. On the right side it has the Scott family Tree on it. It's really, really confusing, but we love it."

Tony laughed. "I forgot how weird you two are." Tony smiled at the faces they made at him.

"So, I see you still draw." Peyton nodded.

"So Lily, how close are you and Jamie?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Close enough that when we sleep over at each others houses, we sleep in the same room."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and Ari stood in the park with Annie and Talia, while Mac and Harm stood beside them with Chloe, Mattie, and Sasha. They saw their mother walk up and quickly rolled their eyes.

"SARAH-LYN CAITLIN MACKENZIE!" They rolled their eyes at the use of their full first names.

"Mother." Kate replied, she wasn't feeling well, but she was forced to be there. Her mother put on a fake smile and hugged her and Mac.

"Who are these men and children?" Mac rolled her eyes.

"These men are our husbands; Harmon Rabb Jr. and Ari Haswari and the children are our children; Clarissa Michaels Mackenzie Rabb, Matilda Pierce Rabb-MacKenzie, and Scarlet Mackenzie-Rabb, Hannah Haswari, and Natalia Todd-Haswari."

Elaina nodded, not quite sure what to think and looked to her youngest child.

"Caitlin dear, do all the kids go by those names?" Kate shook her head.

"Chloe, Mattie, Sasha, Annie and Talia." Elaina nodded.

"Well, let's go to one of your houses please?"

Kate nodded and they decided to go back to her house. Once there Annie disappeared to the other end of the house into her bedroom.

"Where did Annie go to?"

Kate sighed. "Her bedroom, she's on the phone talking to her mother."

Chloe and Mattie disappeared down to Annie's bedroom, while leaving the adults walking to the living room watching Talia and Sasha race upstairs to Talia's bedroom to play.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**__ Ideas are greatly welcome and are taken into careful consideration. Thanks to __**Shannon**__ my beta and my cousin __**Meighan**__ who helped me by reading this chapter she also thinks __**DiNozzo**__ is hot though I cant blame her I think he's yummy. Thanks __**Qubiliah**__ and __**Spoiled Tinkerbell **__for helping me. Also I know what you're thinking __**Spoiled Tinkerbell**__? Let me tell you this she is a __**Spoiled Tinkerbell**__. That's just coming from __**Victory**__, __**Orchid**__, __**Lucky**__ and me__** Peterpan**__ to which us five make up __**Claire**__ and the __**Clones**__. We also feature __**Sex God**__, __**Rose Fame**__, __**Eric**__ and __**Joshikinz**__. Yes people__** Rose Fame**__ is a guy and __**Eric**__ is a girl. _

Chapter 6

Girl Talk 

Kate hadn't been feeling well lately, she tried to hide it, but her sister knew as soon as she saw Kate. She's been careful of what she said to Ari and Ziva, sense she knew they would both freak out. She had the day off of work, so the Director invited her, Ziva, Abby, and a bunch of other people over to her house to talk. It was midday and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep.

She had been greeted at the Director's house by a little boy around eight years old. He showed her over to where Ziva, Jenny, and a woman that looked like Jenny were sitting. Jenny looked up when she heard someone coming towards them and grinned when she saw Kate.

"Kate, glad you made it. This is my sister Lily, Lil this is Kate Todd." Jenny introduced the two.

Lily nodded and watched everyone jump when a cry came from the baby monitor beside her. She was about to get up when Jenny stopped her.

"Lil, sit relax, I'll get her."

Lily did as she was told and watched her sister run upstairs into the bedroom that contained the crib.

Five minutes later Jenny came back into the room carrying Lily's week old daughter; Alexia Catalina Shepard-Alexandrov.

"She's fine Lil, just a wet diaper." Lily nodded and leaned back in her seat.

She was slowly falling asleep when someone shook her. She looked up and glared at her sister. Jenny just smiled back at her.

"Go, sleep, I'll take care of Jasper and Cat, wake up Elle on your way?" Jenny asked as her sister nodded and got up, noticing just how tired she was.

She waved goodbye to Ziva and Kate before making her way upstairs to the bedroom. She was grateful for her sister, even though she was a complete ass after dad killed himself when she was about Brett's age. Kate wondered why Jenny was catering to Lily, but decided not to ask. Abby bounced in and announced;

"Hey Kate, everyone this is my sister-in-law, Sadie."Sadie waved and smiled.

Nobody noticed the girl behind Sadie and Abby til she walked over giving Ziva a hug then turning to Jenny also giving her a hug and taking the baby who everyone called Cat off of her and sitting down on the floor.

"Hey everyone, I'm Sadie, so please call me Sadie, nothing else." Jenny nodded and grinned.

"I'm Jenny; this is my oldest daughter Maddie, beside her is Ziva David and Kate Todd." Abby grinned and bounced over to Kate.

Kate just laughed at Abby while Sadie stood there.

"Mars-Bar come here. Don't be shy, besides, last I checked, you were teaching Sarah how to speak German." Sadie laughed and nodded, moving over and sitting in-front of Ziva.

"Only because she missed out on the fun in Germany, it was so much fun over there!" She said with excitement in her voice.

Abby laughed.

"I know; I visited you twice there. You so loved it!" Ziva grinned.

"You know, besides you Abby, I'm the only one in this room who's lived in one country up until I was a legal age." Abby agreed.

"What about Kate? She lived in Indiana." She tried, but Kate shook her head.

"Ever wonder why I can speak fluent French? I was born in France and raised there until I was five." Abby was impressed.

"Has anyone in the room had the paranoid brother? Practically everyone shook their heads yes.

"My brother won't let me date anyone. Kate has to run interference." Ziva said which caused Jenny to laugh.

"Maddie and I don't, she has two little sisters and me, well it's only Lily and me."

Abby raised an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Lily?" Jenny nodded.

"My little sister, she's upstairs taking a nap." Abby nodded confused.

Jenny saw that and smiled, Maddie who was staring at Abby spoke up.

"Jenny, you're friends with a Goth?! And you say Dad's paranoid?!" Jenny laughed.

"Your father is paranoid. So how did your date go?" Maddie grinned.

"Awesome, he was so sweet; he bought me a stuffed frog." Jenny grinned at that.

"I'm glad, you deserve someone good; you had a crappy childhood, I know." Maddie nodded, she then got up, handed the baby back to Jenny and walked upstairs.

She returned five minutes later with a sleepy toddler.

"Everyone this is my youngest and last daughter Elle." Jenny said which caused everyone's heads to turn toward Maddie.

Maddie laughed at their faces. Jenny was rolling her eyes at Maddie.

"Maddie play nice. I know your all confused. Elle's three so yes I had her in office and as for no one knowing well ask Gibbs' im good at hiding stuff." Maddie laughed even harder then before.

She wondered who her parents worked with. Jenny had finally noticed a flash of pain in Kate's eyes and spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"Kate, are you alright? I'm just waiting on a couple more people before we can finally start." Kate nodded, trying to agree but failing horribly.

Four teenagers walked in followed by three adults, which meant Jenny could begin her plan.

"Everyone, this is Sarah Mackenzie, Cynthia Summers, and Temperance Brennan. The kids are Brett Shepard, Annie Haswari, Mattie Rabb, and Chloe MacKenzie." Mac, of course, sat beside Kate, with Temperance sitting on the other side of her.

On the couch beside them, Cynthia sat beside Jenny, Ziva on the other side and the kids sat on the floor. Once everyone was seated Jenny spoke up.

"Okay thank you for all coming today. This is the start of a guy free day, except for Jasper, who has to be here. Before we start I have two requests; one, keep your voice down to a normal volume, don't yell or shout, also, I decided that before we start on our topic for today, we're going to go around and say our name, where we work and one thing about ourselves." Jenny decided she would start, sense everyone was clearly thinking.

She stood up, still holding Catalina, and put her in the play pen that was set out for the baby, until Lily could handle raising two kids and move back out to her place.

"Alright, my name is Jenny Shepard and I work for NCIS. I'm the First Female Director of an Armed Federal Agency." Next to Jenny, was Cynthia, so sense they were going around in a circle, it was Cynthia's turn.

"Hi, my name is Cynthia Summers, I work for NCIS and I'm Jenny's personal Assistant." After Cynthia, went Bones.

"My name is Temperance Brennan, I work for the Jeffersonian and I love Bones." After Bones it was Kate's turn.

"Hi, my name is Kate Todd-Haswari, I work for NCIS as well, and despite NCIS being Marine and Navy, I'm in the Army." After Kate it was Mac's turn.

"Hi, my name is Sarah Mackenzie, I work for Navy JAG, and despite being a Marine, I married Navy." After Mac's turn it was Ziva's turn.

"My name is Ziva David, I work for NCIS, and Kate's my sister-in-law." So, now that everyone knew each other Jenny could carry on with her plan.

"Kids, your free to do what ever you want, however, if you're leaving the house, you must ask the person you're here with." Jenny said as all of the kids jumped up nodding and ran up the stairs excitedly.

"Our first topic of the day is languages. How many languages do you speak and when did you learn to speak them?" She asked looking at each of the faces in the circle, waiting for someone to go first.

She was just about to speak up when the person they lest expected started. Jenny figured she would go first sense everyone seemed to be uneasy with everyone else.

"I speak at least Nine languages and I have learned them by living in different countries. I learned to speak Hebrew, Arabic and French while growing up." Jenny was shocked that Ziva went first, it wasn't like her she liked to go last and study everyone.

"I speak three languages. French, English and a bit of Hebrew. I learned French and English growing up and I learned Hebrew while married to my husband." Soon enough everyone had gone.

They talked for hours on end just about random stuff. It turned into a real girl talk with just the kids to bug them. Eventually hours later Lily walked in and joined then to which more people were surprised to see her but brushed it off as a secret. She had walked over the the play pen picked up Cat and sat on the couch beside Jenny.

It was about two hours after Lily had joined them, and the kids were slowly falling asleep from running around all day when everyone decided to call it quits for the day. Lily walked everyone to the door still holding Cat while Jenny took Jasper and Elle upstairs to get them ready for bed. Annie, Brett and Maddie followed up the stairs heading toward their own rooms. While Lily walked everyone to the door she was thanking them all for coming and was hoping to see them soon.

She was asleep most of the day but it was worth it. For once she had a peaceful sleep. No nightmares of what happened around ten months ago and no disturbances. Lily had guessed JL kept Cat quite for most of the day so she could have a proper sleep it worked. After everyone had left she didn't bother locking the door knowing LJ would lock it when he finished playing with his boat. Maybe once Cat started sleeping through the night she would go tamper with it. Until then her life of bugging people would have to wait. Well either that or until she started working again.

Jenny carried her sleeping daughter Elle up the stairs following her nephew Jasper who was only a couple of years older then her. He was worn out from today's activities being allowed a bit more freedom then normal. It was the beginning of the summer break so that meant he had more freedom then normal. Once school started up again Elle would be four and starting school. She walked Jasper to his room shutting the door so he could get changed then walked next door to Elle's room.

She laid her down on the bed and slowly took her shoes and socks off. She then walked over to the drawers and got out a pair of PJ's for her. She slowly changed her then tucked her into bed. She then walked back to Jasper's room to see him fully changed and ready for bed. She made sure he was set before turning off the light and shutting the door saying goodnight as she left. She walked down to Brett's room and wasn't shocked to see Annie there at all. The only thing she did ask if that her mother knew she stayed behind. They were calmly laying on their beds watching some TV show in Hebrew.

After she said goodnight to them she saw that Maddie was reading something so Jenny left her alone. She saw Lily passed out on her bed, and Cat just laying there staring at the ceiling. Jenny smiled and shut the door walking to the opposite end of the hall to her bedroom and wasn't surprised when she saw Jethro sitting on the bed waiting for her.

An: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had major writers block. So totally sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Recently I have been corrected on a fact. In earlier chapters I said the Name Arianna is not Italian its Greek. So thanks to MidniteRosaly for correcting me. One Minor mistake in chapter two I said McGee and Abby we're married for eight years, I make a mistake its nine years sorry. Hm while watching NCIS 3x20 Untouchable I love Mrs Mallard. Does anyone else notice that Mrs Mallard said Abby looked like her sister Gloria? And also Abby's mothers name is Gloria Weirdness.

I'd like to apologize for the very lateness of this chapter but however I've been really busy and now my sister's computer has crashed so one computer has to be shared by four of us. Also Shannon my beta has been busy as well. Anyways please don't yell at my consider this an early birthday gift from me to you.

My birthday is February 22nd so if your reading this chapter please give me a shout out.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Christmas Time&Family relations**_

It was the last week before Christmas and for once, everyone was in the office. There was no case at the moment, all of the paper work was caught up with, and all the cold case files were previously reviewed; there really wasn't anything for the team to do.

Gibbs was off somewhere around the building or out on a coffee run, Ziva was sitting at her desk on the phone with Peyton; and Tony's sister was coming up for the holidays with her husband and the twins, sense the rest of the kids were with their other side of the family. McGee was busily working on some ideas for his new book while Tony was at his desk sleeping.

Down in Abby's lab, Kate and Abby were talking; well more like Kate was talking and Abby trying to work up the nerve to tell the team she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, up in the bullpen McGee was being questioned by a five year old. He tried to look over at Ziva for some help, but she was on the phone and watching him amusedly. Finally, after a half hour of talking and listening she hung up and walked over to them.

"Talia Angel, give it up and come with me." Talia quickly flashed a David smile at Ziva and lifted both her arms up to be picked up.

Ziva sighed and bent down to pick up the sweet girl. She was just too adorable to resist, even though she knew Talia's mother would yell at her later for it.

"Now Taletah, what are you doing here?" Talia thought for a moment and said.

"Aba drop me off after he pick me up from school, he say he had to go to work." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Alright McGee, this is Talia and no, there will be no more questions about her." McGee sighed, he wanted to know more, but he knew Ziva would most likely kill him for asking more.

Ziva smiled to herself. Talia was a cute little five year old who was working on mastering English, her parent's second language, and Hebrew, her father and aunt's native tongue.

Ziva knew that once Talia saw her mother, the little girl would scream and run full force until she hit her target or stopped in mid launch. Ziva was hoping she could get Talia to settle down for her nap, she knew Talia's father didn't put her down for her nap if he had to work. Though, she wondered why he had left her in the lobby after getting her a Visitor's pass. He probably ordered her to listen to his every command until she was with either her aunt or her mother.

McGee sat there trying to figure out whose kid Talia was. She looked a lot like Ziva, but was defiantly not her daughter, perhaps she was Kate's daughter? He was pretty sure he had been told she had kids. Tony was still at his desk sleeping when McGee looked over and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was wondering how long it would be before Gibbs caught him.

Ziva looked down at Talia and noticed that she was peaceful starting to drift off in her arms, so she starting singing Talia's favorite bedtime song Kokomo by the Beach Boys;

_Aruba, Jamaica ohh I wanna take ya_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Jamaica  
off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all  
Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo  
Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo  
To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique  
We'll put out to sea  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity  
Afternoon delight  
cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo  
Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo  
Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse  
Everybody knows  
A little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo  
Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ohh I want to take you down to Kokomo_

By the end of the song, Tony was awake and staring at her, McGee was also staring at her, and Talia was peacefully sleeping in her lap. Ziva looked up and noticed both of them staring at her.

"Yes?" She questioned.

Tony snapped out of it first and said;

"That was a Beach Boys song, how could you possibly get every word of the song right when you can barely get your idioms right?!" Ziva rolled her eyes and decided to answer him against her better judgment.

"If you must know, Kate taught it to me. Her parents are very new school and forced her to listen to the Beach Boys growing up; over the years she started to like them, she taught it to me a couple of years ago." Tony nodded not fully convinced while he corrected her 'new school' 'old school' mix up.

Kate walked into the Bullpen an hour later with Gibbs who had collected her from Abby's lab and froze. She saw her youngest daughter, Talia sleeping on Ziva's lap, Tony, who was talking to Ziva, stopped once he saw Kate looking a little pale.

Kate quietly excused herself and stepped away, she quickly pulled out her phone, dialed Ari's number; she quietly yelled at Ari for not giving her a heads up before now. Once she hung up the phone, she felt much better.

She walked back into the bullpen to see McGee's little sister Sadie sitting there amused by everything that was going on around her. She looked at everyone and smiled.

"Tonight, Gibbs' basement, eight pm sharp, it's time for round six." She announced and everyone nodded as Kate moved over to pick up her daughter who was sound asleep on Ziva's lap.

Later that night Kate was the first one to arrive at Gibbs' basement, not including Jenny, who always seemed to be there before everyone else. She had dropped Talia off at her sister's for the night sense Ari wouldn't be off to about one am and Kate didn't know when she'd be home. It was about half an hour later when everyone else showed up, everyone was settled Abby declared it was Kate's turn to ask a question.

"Okay question of the night. Name one Family member that is worth talking about and explain why you chose them. Tim, when ever you're ready." McGee thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Well, really I would have to choose my Cousin Bud. He's second generation Navy, our fathers were both Navy and they were stationed together, I think on the Seahawk. Well, my Aunt fell in love with Bud Sr., got married and had Bud Jr. and Mikey Roberts. Bud's a lawyer at JAG and he's married, Navy of course, they have two kids. So, I'm proud of him for managing to get married to a great girl and have a couple of wonderful kids." Everyone smiled at him.

"Wait, I think I remember him. Now that I think about it McGee, you look a lot like him, only younger." Kate laughed at McGee's face when she said this.

It was Ziva's turn next and everyone was curious as to what she would say.

"Well, I would say my father, but he is a bastard. So, I have to say my niece Hannah, who went through a lot at a young age. Her parents got divorced and moved to England when she was four and a half. She suffered a major head injury; the side effects were losing all her memories of what happened that day. We told her a small amount of what happened, though I do not remember much either, sense I was in a coma." Everyone winced except for Kate and Jenny, as they obviously have heard the story before.

Ziva sighed as she thought over what she said. It was the truth, after Ziva went, it was Jimmy's turn. He thought long and hard before answering.

"I thought about this, and I'd rather use my free pass, even though it means I have to answer every other question." Everyone was shocked, but let it go because they knew Tony had a good answer and wanted to hear it.

"I'd have to choose my little sister Peytiana, or Peyton, as you guys know her. From just High School alone, she went through so much crap that I'm surprised she's able to have a normal life. She never really had anyone stable in her life before she started High School. In fact, for Christmas she's invited everyone in this room down to Tree Hill for the Holidays. Everyone has a plus two invitation." Tony paused for a minute to get something from his pocket.

"I have a card from her;

Dear Anthony,

I'm inviting you and your eight friends to Tree Hill for the holidays. Anth, I have seen your home; now its time for you to see mine. Each person is allowed to bring two people with them, maximum, exceptions will be made for children. Don't worry about the cost of a hotel or anything, Luke and I have everything and everyone covered, if you're wondering, we'll explain once your here. Write back,

Love Peyton.

Tony looked up from the card and smiled before asking who was in.

Everyone said they would get back to Tony and moved on to Gibbs. Gibbs thought of what he could say without blowing Jen and his cover.

"Honestly, the person I'm proud of the most is Jen's daughter Maddie. She went through a lot at a young age, like Kate's daughter Annie. She was adopted at the age of ten, lost her best friend at eight, along with her father a year later. Her mother is still in no capability to take care of her. Even though Maddie's not family, I consider her to be sense I have known her sense she was born, and the fact that she's my goddaughter." Jenny smiled a real smile at Gibbs.

She gave him a knowing look after everyone's attention turned to something else for the moment; she knew he was telling the truth; only leaving out the fact Maddie was really his daughter.

"Well let's see, this would belong to my sister; as you know I found my father dead in his study, well my sister, at the age of six found my mother dead. Turns out she had died of natural causes, but it was still scary to a six year old once they'd figured out Mommy wasn't waking up. She grew up and lost two husbands, which saddens me to no end because her children will grow up not knowing their fathers. Though she's doing pretty well now, she'll still need my help." Everyone went quiet, not knowing what to say, it was the saddest thing that everyone had heard of all night.

After everyone calmed down from their thinking frenzy, it was Ducky's turn. He just simply smiled and said.

"Well, I would have to say it would be dear Abigail here. She's my cousin on my mother's side. My Aunt Gloria decided to have children later on in life, so naturally, I am quite a bit older then Abigail. Why I chose Abigail, because, she's one of the word's best Forensics Scientists." Abby smiled and grinned at Ducky.

"Hmm...Well, like the Duck-man said, I am in fact his cousin; I love NCIS simply because I work there with my favorite cousin and my husband! But seriously, I would have to choose Ducky because; well, he has to put up with the name Donald Mallard his whole entire life." Everyone chuckled at that statement because they knew it was true, they were also a bit surprised that Abby and Ducky were cousins.

Finally it was Kate's turn to answer her own question.

"Hmm, lets see, I choose my sister, sense when ever she's out on assignment with her Husband, she always ends up hurt, which is why she refuses to go flying with him ever again in his steelmen, though I don't know what she's complaining about I have been flying with him." Every one smiled, to those that knew Sarah MacKenzie, they were still amazed at the woman's abilities.

With that, everyone stayed for a few more hours before getting up and heading out. This time, instead of getting caught, Jenny left with everyone else, she got in her car and circled the block twice, once everyone's cars were out of sight she parked and went back upstairs. She didn't need to check on the kids, sense she knew they were safe at her house with Lil. She went straight to bed and had a night of fun with her loving boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I realized**____**that we don't really know people's past so this chapter is mostly going to be about Kate, there will be a bit of other people in this chapter. But it's**____**mainly about Kate. I am really sorry that this chapter is really late. But in my defense, I had to pick up my grades if I wanted any hope of passing grade ten.. **_

_**Also the fact my sister's and my computers are still down, so we need to share the main computer between four people sense my brother is a jackass not letting anyone use his. So thanks to Shannon; Qubilah beta (GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES) when we both get some free time we will be doing a mini story together about JIBBS. It will be posted on her account;**____**I will let you know when the time comes. That's all now on with the story.**_

_**A/N: 2 Okay yes I stole the names Nicholas and Alexander from Full House which are the twins Names Nicholas (Nicky) and Alexander (Alex). Forgive me I watch too much TV.**_

**The Secrets Of People**

**Chapter Nine**

**Kate's story**

When Kate was ten years old she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life, she wanted to grow up, join the Army and become some type of Federal Agent. Of course, she also wanted to get married and have a kid or two. Years later, she accomplished all of that, she joined the Army, joined the Secret Service, got married and had a kid.

_She was having a rough day at work so she sat down in a __café and__ ordered a tea__. She was seated__ at a table in the back__ of the café and she was in such__ deep thought she __did not__ notice __someone__ sit down across from her. _

_"Hello__,__ are you okay?" She was startled__ as her train of thought was broken from the voice coming from across the table._

_"__I'm fine, rough day at work, thanks for asking, where are you from"__ He __looked smug._

_"Well I can change that. I am from Israel. I just moved here with my sister, __she__ is out exploring the __city currently, would you care__ to join me on a walk?" Kate nodded __as she__ stood up._

And just like that, Ari Haswari won over Caitlin Todd's heart.

Kate sighed as she heard her alarm go off. She needed to get up and get dressed for work. She groaned when she realized Talia had no school today, Ari was at work, and Ziva worked with Kate so they weren't an option. Sarah was out on the Seahawk and Harm was in Russia, the girls had school, Annie and Brett were currently in London with Annie's mother. She sighed deeply and got out of bed knowing she had to take Talia into work with her today.

Two hours later, Kate walked into the bullpen with a grumpy five year old. She sat down at her desk with a sigh just as Tony walked in.

"Katie, do you have a secret you're not telling us?" Kate glared at Tony.

"No, I don't DiNozzo, and don't call me KATIE!" Tony backed off sensing something was wrong.

Abby walked in all smiles and grinned at Kate seeing the child with her.

"Hey Kate, who's the kid, who'd you rob?" Kate cracked a smile.

"I didn't rob anyone, this is my daughter, Talia, ask Ziva what the name means. She's a bit grumpy today because she didn't get to see her cousin today." Abby laughed at that.

She decided that today was the day her and Tim would tell everyone. Abby was three months pregnant today and she was already starting to show a tiny bit. She had already booked a meeting with the Director for the whole team at eight am and it was already seven thirty.

"Well, does her cousin baby sit her or something?" Kate smiled.

"Her cousin, Sasha, is her best friend, their about a month apart. They go to the same school so my sister usually picks her up in the mornings when both my husband and I have to work early, which has let her sleep in for a little while longer than she got to today. My sister wakes her up at seven thirty to get her ready for school along with Sasha, while the teenagers have been up sense my sister left to pick up Talia." Abby smiled.

"That's actually kind of cute. She's five, right?" Kate nodded.

_She had joined NCIS when Talia was four months old, __s__he had just got back on duty from leave the week before NCIS had invaded Air Force One; Kate had to correct herself __because__ at the time__,__ it was the Alpha Foxtrot 2900. The horrible thing is, she had spent the weekend with her sister and caught the flu from Chloe which __meant__ she had to be careful around Sasha and Talia. She remembered the conversation she had with Ducky about that. _

_"Well my dear__,__ it just seems to be a virus." Kate smiled. _

_"I know it is." Gibbs and Ducky looked at her strange. _

_"I caught the flu from my __niece__ this __past __weekend." Everyone left it at that, even if some people__,__ more than others__,__ wanted to say more._

Kate smiled at that memory, and then looked down at Talia, who had curled into Kate and fell asleep. Kate didn't know why, but things tended to slip off her tongue easily around the NCIS team, especially Ziva, seeing as she was family. She watched as Ziva walked in and dumped her stuff behind her desk then walked over to Kate picking Talia up out of her arms. Kate looked at her and Ziva flashed a grin.

"What? She is my niece. Am I not allowed to hold her?" Kate laughed.

"Only when she's sleeping, you know I don't like to cuddle her, besides Annie does enough of that when she's here." Ziva nodded.

"As do I, but it is not the point, however..." Whatever Ziva was going to say stopped short of an old man with a cane walked in.

"Hello. Hope I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Ziva shook her head, while Kate had a flashback of Corporal Ernest Yost.

"Um no. What can we help you with Sir?" He smiled.

"None of that, sir business, now, I'm here to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Ziva nodded.

"He is not here at the moment; would you like to wait for him?" Jack nodded as he was lead over to his son's desk.

"So you're a pretty lady, what are your name and that cutie's name in your arms." Ziva smiled slightly and looked over at Kate, who gave a small nod.

"I am Ziva David, and this is my niece, Talia Haswari." Jack grinned.

"Well then, you can call me Jack." Ziva nodded grinning.

"Alright Jack. You may call me Ziva." Jack nodded.

Gibbs came out of nowhere and asked.

"Jack, why are you here? Did something happen to Dom or the twins?" Jack chuckled.

"No their all fine. Well despite the fact Dominique's boyfriend broke up with her two weeks ago because the twins pushed him into the water." Gibbs smirked.

"That's sounds like them." Jack nodded.

"Besides, I wanted to see you and my cute granddaughter again. Is she here?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Nope, Brett's in London with her friend. Although Jen's here if you want to bug her." Jack smirked.

"Nah, I think you do enough of that yourself Leroy, besides, I wanted to spend time with my son for once. Your sister is oddly annoying when she's pissed off at a guy." Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah I know, been there, done that." Jack cocked his head to the side for a moment before he let it go.

He looked behind him and noticed Ziva's look.

"What? I do live with Lily half of the time." Ziva nodded.

"Is she any better than the last time I saw her?" Gibbs shook his head.

"No change really, Jen's worried that she's pulling away from the kids a lot more." Ziva sighed.

"Ari did that at first with Annie, but only because she looked so much like our sister did at the age of four. Annie knew nothing of it only that her aunt wasn't around anymore." Kate winced hearing about it before hand.

"Yeah, Ari told me about it, Tali was sixteen right?" Ziva nodded and walked over to the window and gazed out it.

She was pulled out of her daydream by Jenny making her jump.

"Ziva are you okay?" Ziva smiled slightly.

"Just remembering my childhood Jenny; Gibbs' father is here." Jenny smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her over.

"Jack, what a surprise, have you met anyone?" Jack shook his head.

"Well this is Ziva David, Abby Scutio, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee is around here somewhere, and this is Kate Todd with her daughter Talia in Ziva's arms." Jack smiled.

"Well, she certainly is a pretty little girl; she must get her looks from her mother." Jenny shook her head smiling.

Jack always knew how to charm someone without even trying to.

"Well Jack. I don't think so. She looks mostly like my husband." Ziva grinned trying to picture that.

"Kate will you be okay with Talia next week, while Ari and I go visit home?" Kate nodded.

"I'll be fine. Tell Aali I said hi." Ziva laughed.

"For some reason she likes you better than Keyta, which surprises me sense we grew up together." Kate grinned.

"Wasn't Keyta's little brother your first boyfriend?" Ziva grinned even wider.

"Don not tell my brother, but he was my first everything. If he knows that, he'll go insane." Kate laughed.

"Don't you find it strange I'm friends with my Husband's ex?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, because, it concerns Annie, Annie loves you as much as she loves Keyta, besides Annie was so young when you and Ari got married, she hardly remembers a time without you there." Kate nodded.

"Yeah that is true, like Chloe and Mattie. They don't care that Harm and Mac adopted them when they were so young and I don't think they care that Sasha is their parent's Biological child." Ziva nodded.

"Your sister is weird, she likes pissing people off." Kate nodded.

"Yeah? My brothers won't dare touch her because they know she'll kick their six." Ziva nodded.

"Mossad Recruits are scared of me; I am a dead legend in the halls of Mossad Headquarters." Tony grinned.

"It's Living Legend Zi, not Dead Legend, sheesh Kate; I thought you would have taught her this stuff by now." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Tony, some things are not taught in school, and give Ziva a break, she has photographic memory, plus she speaks at least eight different languages." Ziva nodded.

"You are right Kate and Tony stop checking out my ass, if I did not have Talia in my arms, you would be on the ground begging for mercy." Kate smirked.

"I'll gladly tackle him Ziva." Gibbs shook his head; he had no case and no paperwork for the team to do so he was letting them express their boredom.

Gibbs decided he would let this go on until it got too out of hand or someone got hurt. Though, DiNozzo could get hurt a tiny bit of time, just not too much. He knew that Abby, Ziva and Kate wouldn't hesitate to do something to them. Though by the looks of it Abby wouldn't be trying to hurt anyone anytime soon, sense she wouldn't want to hurt the baby. Gibbs smirked to himself. Abby and Tim thought they were fooling him but, Gibbs had noticed almost from the very beginning sense she had started eating healthy foods and stopped drinking so much Caf-pow, only to be drinking tea a lot. Gibbs looked over at Abby and got her attention.

"Abby. Come here. I want to talk to you for a moment in private." Abby nodded and followed Gibbs into his 'office'.

"Look you did nothing wrong and your still my girl. Ducky and I know, congrats Abby. How far along are you?" Abby grinned.

"Three months today Gibbs, Gibbs, Timmy and I want to know if you'll be his

Godfather?" Gibbs nodded and pulled Abby into a hug.

Gibbs and Abby walked out a minute later, Abby all smiles and Gibbs, well, his face was hard. Abby walked over to Tim and whispered something in his ear.

Kate turned her attention to Jack who was sitting there amused.

"So Jack, where do you live?" He grinned.

"I live in Stillwater Pennsylvania. Where do you live darling?" Kate laughed.

"Too bad I'm married. It sucks because if I wasn't I'd run away with you." Jack laughed.

"I don't think my daughter would appreciate me bringing home a lady the same age as her including the fact that your daughter is the same age as the twins." Kate nodded.

"I'd be pissed if my dad did that. But then again, my sister would just laugh at me." Tony nodded.

"Yeah your sister would. So anyways how did she end up with the Navy?" Kate laughed.

"They fell in love, simple as that. I was there when Sarah announced it to her co-workers; it was amusing to see all their mouths drop. Though the Admiral hauled our sixes into his office and chewed us out." Tony nodded.

"I'd bet. I met him once; never again." Kate smirked.

"His bark is worse than his bite, like Gibbs. Trust me, I see him at least once a week." Tony looked at her curiously.

"When both Harm and Sarah are out of reach, AJ picks the girls up from school and takes them to his house, then once I get off work I pick up Talia from his house." Tony grinned.

"So, does he actually know your name or are you just the Marine's sister?" Kate laughed.

"Tony he knows my full name and uses it, a lot. It is kind of creepy. He also has access to my service records so he holds those against my head." Ziva spoke up from where she was seated at her own desk with Talia.

"He should understand your records. I mean most of us in this room have service records, You, Gibbs, Jack, me. Tim was raised on Navy Bases; Jenny was raised on Army Bases. So we all know what it's like expect for Tony and Abby." Jenny grinned.

"I was locked up in my room most of the time. When I was sixteen I was running around on base, playing Poker with the guards. I know Ziva was somewhat the same." Ziva nodded.

"I was running around Mossad Headquarters only getting caught by Ari and Aali who knew my tricks. Besides that I'm a legend in the halls of Mossad, nobody knows whether I am real or a small tale." Tony grinned.

"Zi, its Tall Tale not Small Tale." Ziva nodded at Tony.

"Kate. Are your brothers all enlisted as well?" Kate nodded.

"They're all active, unlike Sarah and me, who are reserves." Everyone had looked up when the Elevator dinged.

A guy dressed in Navy Blues walked out, and over to Kate.

"Can I get some love from my partner in crime?" Kate laughed and stood up walking around her desk and gave the guy a hug.

"Everyone this is my brother Nicholas Todd. He's the one that's closet in age to me." He nodded.

"Sense you are my sister's friends, you can call me Nick or Nicky. I don't care which." Tony grinned.

"So you're the big bad brother? I always pictured you carrying a football tackling some poor defenseless fool." Nick smirked.

"I do, do that. You should see me at the annual Navy-Army football game. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Tony grinned.

"The name's DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo." Nick laughed.

"Sorry DiNozzo, but you're not James Bond. Who is everyone else? Well, okay I already know Ziva. But everyone else I don't and do I spy my youngest niece sleeping?" Kate laughed.

"Sasha is your youngest niece idiot. Talia is two months older remember that. But sense you will be here for the rest of the day you can pick Chloe and Mattie up from school at three." He smirked.

"Fine by me, but I thought Sarah or Harm usually did that?" Kate nodded.

"Yes. However, they are not home. Sarah is in Russia with Sasha and Harm is on the U.S.S Seahawk. So, therefore, I am watching them." Nick dropped his head a bit then grinned.

"Interesting, why is Sarah in Russia?" Kate laughed.

"Bailing her brother-in-law out of trouble. Harm can't do it seeing as the Moran can't speak a word of Russian." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Miss Katie-Lynn has a temper." Kate punched his shoulder.

"Don't call me that Nicholas Alexander." He grinned,

"The famous temper returns. You going to get your self-arrested again?" Tony perked up at that information while Kate glared daggers at her brother.

"Kate got arrested? I need details." Nick grinned.

"Well, she was fourteen and really bored in Paris, our parents had decided to take all of us out of school for three weeks, well really it was only Kate, Mike, and me, sense Sarah and Drake were out of the house at that time. She had started running around Paris like a manic then suddenly she got into a fight with a random person. Ended up getting arrested by the French Police and was detained overnight. It was hilarious; she was grounded for the rest of the time in Paris and for the following month back home." Tony laughed picturing that.

"I could picture Kate getting into a fight though not as easy as I could picture Ziva." Nick nodded.

"Yeah. So can I have everyone else's names?" Abby finally spoke up.

"I'm Abby Five Finger Scutio-McGee." McGee smirked.

"Abs', don't give my sister any ideas." She grinned.

"Which one? The little one or the other one?" McGee gave her a look.

"Marmalade mostly but to Sare as well. Sense Marmalade is only thirteen, I don't need my wife giving my sister ideas." Abby laughed.

"That's nice really, but I know better by now Tim. Besides I have been a good influence on her sense the day I met her." Tim nodded.

"Yeah I know Abs', but she was four when you met her. Sarah just wanted nothing to do with you." Abby nodded and moved to sit on his lap.

Nick looked over at the couple and grinned.

"Aww how cute. Romeo what's your name?" Tim laughed shaking his head.

"Timothy McGee and I am not Romeo. If I were Romeo I would not poison myself untimely killing myself for my girlfriend, sorry Abs'.

"It's alright; I'm not going to kill myself for the guy either." Tim laughed.

Nick then turned his attention to Jenny.

"And you are? You must be taken sense you're clearly too beautiful to be unattached," Jenny blushed.

"I have a boyfriend yes, and the name's Jenny Shepard, your sister's high boss." He smirked.

"Well Ms. Katie, some threats I see?" Kate shook her head.

She was about to reply when Abby spoke up.

"Kate, what languages does she speak besides English?" Kate nodded.

"Talia? She speaks some French and a bit of Hebrew." Abby grinned, and then turned her attention to Nick.

"So Nick, do you speak French as well?" Nick nodded smirking.

"Of Course, when we moved here Kate was still learning French so she learned two languages at once. Whereas I spoke perfect French and only had to learn to speak English." Abby laughed.

"Try learning Sign Language and English at the same time. It's not as easy as it seems." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, Sarah picked it up easily though sense she's the oldest, but however she had a lot of Trouble in school which lead to her drinking and smoking. When our grandfather made her quit cold turkey she decided to join the Marines once she sobered up. As you know it led to her meet Harm, Adopt Chloe and Mattie and to finally have Sasha." Kate nodded.

"Chloe and Mattie are good kids. Well, so are Annie, Sasha and Talia. So I guess they're all good kids." Kate rolled her eyes.

"God Nick, you're a dork." He nodded.

"I know I am." Abby gasped.

"I didn't know your sister's kids are adopted." Kate shrugged.

"They know and don't care. They don't treat Harm, Sarah or even Sasha any different." Abby nodded.

"Yeah I guess. They got it good so of course they wouldn't have to." Kate grinned at Abby.

Kate looked over at Talia who was starting to wake up. Which in one sense was bad because she would be grumpy and wanting something to eat. She supposed she could take Talia down to the Cafeteria to get something to eat but she didn't want to stay away for long because she knew what damage Nick could do without her present.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay its been a while but I've decided to add House into the mix of crossovers already: this should be the last one, I know I know another crossover.

Chapter Nine

Kate and Mac's Adventure

in New Jersey

Kate had just got off the phone with her cousin Allison Cameron, who was over worked and tired much like Kate and her sister Mac; they needed a vacation. So sense Kate had Mac both had the next week off together so she decided they would go to New Jersey for the week together to spend time with Ally. She knew Ari wouldn't mind sense Ziva was around to help take care of Talia. Harm was home so Sasha would be looked after as Chloe and Mattie would be around as well to help out.

Mac and Kate walked into the Princeton Plainsbro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey looking for any sign of their cousin. When they didn't see her anywhere Mac walked up the the front desk where a couple of doctors were standing talking about something Mac didn't understand nor did she want to, though she figured her sister at least had some idea.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr Allison Cameron do any of you know where she is?" The woman there who seemed to be in charge smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure follow me, I was heading that way anyways." Mac nodded and waved Kate over.

"You find her yet?" Mac laughed.

"No, This doctor here is gonna take us to her. Anyways I'm Mac Rabb and this is my sister Kate Haswari. You are?" The doctor smiled.

"Dr Lisa Cuddy Dean of Medicine. I'm sorta like the head boss." Kate understood perfectly sense Ari was a doctor, though Mac was a bit confused but she understood when Dr Cuddy said head boss.

So she just took a seat and started playing a game on her cellphone waiting for Ally. Kate took a seat as well but instead of playing a game she took a look around the room and memorized everything as her inner trained profiler told her to. She then took her sketchpad out of her bag along with a pencil and started sketching Mac's face.

They were both so into what they were doing they didn't hear the doors open and shut, or the voices that stopped talking once their eyes landed on their visitors. Chase walked up to one of them and genitally tapped her on the shoulder only to end up on the ground holding his wrist. Cameron and Foreman just stood there laughing at Chase for getting knocked down to the ground.

"Kate, Mac what are you two doing here?" Kate grinned and looked at Cameron.

"Visiting you silly. We come to bust you out of here for a couple of days." Cameron smiled.

"Guys as much as I would love it I can't get time off work." Kate sighed.

"Alright, hey Ally's friend I'm sorry bout the wrist." Foreman was smirking now.

"It's alright probably just sprained. No big deal." Kate nodded.

"Yeah, seriously I'm sorry but never sneak up on a fed." Chase gasped.

"Your a fed?" Kate nodded staring at him.

"Yes I am. Which counts to my reflexes on which you ended up on the ground. Call me Kate and if you don't I might have to kill you." House walked in during the last comment and turned around to stare at Kate.

"I don't know who you are but your not allowed to kill the wombat without my permission." Kate nodded.

"AWW how cute you got a pet name for your little lap dog. Fine I will not kill your little wombat." Mac snickered at Kate's choice of words.

House just stared at her blankly.

"Who are you again?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Special Agent Kate Haswari and no I'm not here to arrest one of your lapdogs. You may call me Kate and you are?" He rolled his eyes in mid amusement.

"Dr Gregory House. Who are you and your friend here for?" Kate grinned.

"Allison. Came to visit her, decided she needed a break. Unless she's needed in surgery or what ever she's spending time with us here." House nodded.

"Fine if you must take her. If we do a differential she needs to be here." Kate nodded.

"Fine. I will help with that, I've learned a fair bit." Ally smirked at Kate.

"I'm sure you do Kate. Where's your stuff anyways? you are here for the week right?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah we're here for the week and our stuff is in the car. We came straight here from D.C." Cameron shook her head.

"Alright come on. I'll show you two crazy people around. Mac have I ever been to Paris? I can't remember but I've had dreams about it." Mac smirked.

"Yeah you were six and Kate was about three. Aunt Carol brought you to Paris for about three weeks. I remember you staying in our room that's about it, because less then six months later we were in Indiana." Cameron nodded.

"Alright thanks, its not like I can really ask my parents anyways." Kate nodded and winced.

"Yeah I remember that anyways I shall be back in a sec, gotta call Ari." Cameron and Mac shared looks smirking to which Kate rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want, just wait til later Sarah when you have to call Harm and Allison wait til you get married." Cameron nodded, though Kate and Mac both knew she was married before they had wisely kept their mouths shut about it.

"Alright then Caitlin." Kate smirked.

"Allison, Sarah-Lynn behave I would hate to have to separate you two." Cameron and Mac just smirked at each other while House looked like his birthday came early.

"OHH chick fight on isle one. So how do you three know each other wait let me guess college roommates." Mac raised her eyebrow at House.

"No. Kate's my sister and Ally is our cousin. We grew up to together to answer your question oh and Katie sprained your little Wombat's wrist." Kate smirked.

"Sare don't call me Katie again or I'll snap your wrist." Mac nodded, she knew Kate would never do that but it was a threat all the same.

Just as they were about to walk out Cuddy walked in making House groan; Mac and Kate looked at each other smirking.

"House have you been bothering our guests?" House shook his head.

"Who me? Never!" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Mac? Kate?" Kate and Mac shook their heads.

"We are just more amused then anything. He likes to think he's superior. While in reality he's not, I got the power." Cuddy smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you do Mac. Kate what about you?" Kate shook her head.

"My boss is a bastard like House only worse." Cuddy nodded.

"Ah yes the infamous bastards club, Mac your boss belong to it?" Mac shrugged.

"I guess, He only really gets on my case when I start arguing with my partner." Kate smirked.

"I'm usually on my best behavior sense I almost always have my youngest daughter in the office with me." Cuddy chuckled.

"How old is she?" Kate smiled thinking about Talia.

"She will be six in a week; two days after we get home. If you guys can make it to D.C your welcome to come to her party." Cuddy nodded.

"Well they do have the day off, so I can arrange to make it down there. Yes House; Rachel will be with me." Kate smiled.

"Great! I will give you the address later." Cuddy laughed.

As Kate shook her head out of the flashback Kate remembered that they never ended up ordering Chinese.

Meanwhile back at home Harm had just walked in the door hanging his stuff up on the coat rack and paused once he heard crying from upstairs. Chloe had heard the door open and close so she came down the stairs carrying Talia on her hip to explain stuff even though Talia was still crying.

"Hi dad; she's cranky because its past her nap time. Uncle Ari said not to put her down for a nap unless she got cranky because their trying to break her out of the naps slowly so she won't be cranky in September when she starts school full time." Harm nodded and sighed.

"Thank you Chloe are the other two home?" Chloe nodded.

"Mattie is working on her chores and Sasha is in my room playing a Sponge Bob video game." Harm nodded.

"Thank you have you done your homework and chores already?" Chloe nodded.

"Yeah I only had English to do so I did it pretty fast and I only had light chores to do so while Mattie is busy I was keeping an eye on the two little ones." Harm smiled.

"Thank you again. If you go out later I'll give you a extra ten dollars for all your hard work." Chloe just nodded grinning.

"Alright, well have fun with that and I thought Ari said Annie might not be able to come down for Talia's birthday?" Chloe shrugged.

With that over Harm walked upstairs and got changed before heading downstairs thinking to himself that this week would be harder then ever with both Mac and Kate not home. He sighed as he got up to get the door which disturbed his peaceful thinking. When he

opened the door he wasn't expecting NCIS to be there.

"Rabb?" Harm knocked him self out of his thoughts.

"Agent Gibbs? Can I help you?" Harm moved away so Gibbs, DiNozzo and another agent stepped him.

"We're looking for Special Agent Kate Todd, we saw this was her emergency address so we came here. Do you know where she is?" Harm nodded.

"Yes, she's in New Jersey with her sister for the week visiting their cousin." Gibbs sighed.

"How do you know this?" Harm grinned.

"I married her sister. I believe you know her as Sarah Mackenzie." Tony's eyes got big and McGee didn't know what was going on.

"So what your gonna tell me you two live in this house alone?" Harm shook his head.

"Nope, Got three girls. Mattie, Chloe and Sasha. If you want to see them I can call them down." Gibbs shook his head.

"Got any coffee?" Harm smirked and nodded.

"Shoes off. Take a seat in the living room all of you." Gibbs nodded.

They did as they were told and took a seat waiting for Harm. He came back out with four mugs of coffee. He handed the mugs out to everyone and sat down across from Gibbs sipping his own coffee.

"So Gibbs anything I can help you with besides looking for Kate?" Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah a contact number would help, just encase something serious happens and needs her back in DC." Harm nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you soon sense she's due to call within the half hour." Gibbs nodded.

He watched as a little girl came running down the stairs and up onto Harm's lap. She had a pair of the brightest blue eyes Gibbs has ever seen with sandy blonde hair that reached her shoulders and wore a yellow sun dress with daisies on the front and hot pink leggings underneath the dress that went just past her knees. She looked over at Gibbs and blushed while giggling.

"I'm Sasha I'm five!" Gibbs smirked at her, she was too cute for her own good.

"Well hello Sasha I'm Gibbs." Sasha grinned.

"Can you speak French?" Gibbs shook his head slowly.

"No sorry, can't say I do. What about you? Do you speak French?" Sasha nodded.

"A tiny bit not enough." Gibbs looked at Harm.

"Mac and Kate have been slowly teaching her French over the years, The other two know some as well. Not quite fluent but enough to get by." Gibbs nodded.

"That's good. They need to learn while their young other words they won't wanna learn when they get older." Harm nodded; Annie's best friend Brett did look an awful lot like Gibbs but he wouldn't dare try and say anything, he would ask Kate when they got home.

"Alright Gibbs seriously. Kate took a week leave she told me that herself and plus she's never unreachable." The phone rang at that second and it came up as Ally's work in the Caller ID.

"Rabb speaking." Ally laughed.

"Hey Harm its Ally, Sarah's currently in a battle of whits with my boyfriend while Kate's challenging my boss. Should I stop them or something cause I'm not sure what to do." Harm sighed.

"Tell Mac to knock it off she'll only end up getting her self hauled off to the Admiral's and tell Kate if she doesn't stop trying to show up the doctor with her non existent skills I will call one of the twins to go fetch her and tell both of them that Alex is on leave." Ally laughed.

"Alright Harm thanks, I'll leave you on the line so you can hear the result." Harm agreed and listened in.

A couple of minutes later Harm hung up the phone and apologized to the group of federal agents who all came back with the answer 'never Apologize it's a sign of weakness.' Harm grinned and handed out the number to Gibbs and then walked them out of the house telling them to come again.

A/N: okay I'm not really happy with this chapter but it will have to do..I'm sorry to all you guys who had to wait for this. On the plus side I'm co-authoring a story with Obsessive Princess called Adult Life; it's for a TV show called One Tree Hill so if your into that show check it out please it's located on my account. This chapter also is a little longer then normal. Normally I try to leave chapters at about five and a half pages if possible so its not too long and not too short this chapter is six pages long so it is longer then usual.


	10. AN sorry everyone

Hey everyone, I know I promised you all another chapter of this story The final chapter but I have really bad writers block and I can't seem to think of a place where to start a final chapter. So for now I'm marking this story as complete in hopes that in a while I will be able to write a final chapter.

However I have started a story called _Adult Life_ it's a One Tree Hill fanfic and is co-authored by **ObsessivePrincess** so if your interested check it out and in a little while I'll be starting a new fanfic called _The Secrets of the Past_ Both stories are rewrites of stories I had up here a couple of years ago but I don't have the original copies of the stories however they are from memory.

So I hope you all can forgive me,

Love Stepheyy 3


End file.
